Smile forever (subaru sakamaki x reader )
by ben drowned203
Summary: You my lovely reader-chan are the cheerful girl the world could know , the cutest one and in the same time the clumsy one . you are loved from everyone because of this smile that could change anyones mood . so what happen when you meet the person who is totally different from you ?
1. 1

MOM ! i am going to school ! " you shouted , your mother peeked her head from the door with sleepy eyes looking at you .

" sch-what are ya talking about , do you want me to kill you ? school now ? i am not that stupid young lady " she said as she yawned , you rolled your eyes knowing that she forgot about your night school .

" mom ... did you forget that mr,daddy called last week and told us that i am transforming to a "night school" " you said making the " " motion with your fingers (by the way you always do this so when you find " " around some words you have to know that you did the motion with your fingers ^^ )

" huh ? o-h ... yeah ... well ... have a good night ! don't let boys flirt with you ! now go ! " she said as she yawned again getting into the room .

you sighed as you walked out , well , that was your mom , she is a good person , funny and lovely and caring but when she is angry even your father ran out the house and about your father he is a doctor , he is kind of an angry man , he make a really really quick decisions and he is so damn protective , because you are the cheerful girl you are , a lot of humans take advantages from this to trick you that's why he made you go to a night school and beside this school was the closest one to your home .

however , you kept walking towards it as you hummed a song when you got to the big entrance , your jaw hit the floor oh how big this school was and how beautiful it is ,better million times from the last one you were in .you yes-ed loudly before running into it , there wasn't much people so you started examining every inch on it .

*5 minutes later *

" shit ... that wasn't what i was thinking about for a first day ! now i am lost ! " you shouted ,you started running around , you don't even know where are you , to be honest you don't know how much of a stair you claimbed to get here , stupid adrenaline he made you run very quick till the point where it made you lost .

" now calm down (y/n) and remember what did your parents say about being lost in big school " you sat down with both your index fingers on both side on your forehead , your eyes squeezes close as you started thinking , or at least tried to .

" nothing ! they didn't say anything ! mother will kill me for being lost in my first day ! oh my god what can i do ! " you started rolling on the ground , this kind of ways was your ultimate weapon to get from troubles , whenever you did this. a trouble would slove but you till now didn't know this about yourself , it just made you feel good when you are nervous .

" you are annoying " you stopped by a deep voice , your eyes automatically lit up as your head snapped to the voice source , there was lying a freaking hot blonde boy with his eyes close , he was leaning against a window's edge , if your camera was with you , you would quickly take a picture for him , oh how good his position was .

you shook your head quickly ,as you stood up and ran to him " ano ! please can you help me to get to my class , or i will be late ! pwease ! help me ! " you whined , his eyebrow twitched as he turned his back to you .

" go away " he said .

his message hitted you quickly , he wasn't going to help you ? he wasn't going to help you ! how can you get down now ! he will leave soon and you have no way to go! ( well being the stupid one you are didn't think that you can follow him when he leave but whatever , you still cute ^^) you knees met the floor as tears started falling from your eyes ( like this.)

" y-ou ar-e not going to help me ? " you sobbed cutely .  
" y-ou no helping me , hep , hep " you then started crying while your hand was hitting the ground dramatically .

however what you were doing didn't seem to please the guy , he got annoyed really well , he opened his eyes as he shot daggers to you and for the first time he moved , he stood on his feet while looking down at you .

" if i helped you , will you stay away and stop being annoying " he asked the annoyance clear in his tone .

your mood quickly lit up as you puted your cheerful smile on , you nodded quickly , he "tched" lowly as he started walking down stairs .

silence fell between you and him , you looked up at his back as you followed " umm...can i know what is your name " you asked with a smile on .

" no " he answered .

" meanie " you puffed your cheeks with a little pout on your lips , but it quickly turned into a smile as you ran past him and start walking overturned just to look at him while you did .

" so , i am (y/n) (l/n) , i am first year girl and you " you smiled , now you can see his eyes , they were ocean blue ' so beautiful ' you thought . you heard the male sighing .

" i don't need to tell you " he said , you puffed your cheeks again , you stopped walking making him also stop , he looked down at you rising an eyebrow .

" pleeeeease tell me " you whined , he let out of a sigh as he pushed you out of the way " i am shuu sakamaki 3 year student " he said blankly making you smile .

" thank ya ! shuu-san ! you know that i need to thank you by my way ! " you shouted happily still following ,you heard him sighing as you both get down stairs and started hearing the student talking , you smiled brightly , you turned around and bowed to shuu " thanks ! shuu-san ! i won't forget this ! " you said and then you run to where your class supposed to be or at least that you found after asking too much people .

" i am (y/n) (l/n) i transformed here from ( school's name ) , please take care of me " you shot them your cheerful smile as you bowed making some boys , just some of their cheeks turn pink as everyone smiled back to you only one person .

the person who was sitting on the back , he was just looking at you with those red eyes or eye because the other was covered by his white hair , his gaze turned to the window making you tilt your head .

" (y/n) please go sit behind sakamaki-kun " the teacher said and you nodded as she pointed to the albino , you walked towards him trying to remember where did you hear the name sakamaki , oh yes ! shuu! are they related to each other ? you wondered sitting down behind him . well this is going to be kind of long year .


	2. 2

" neeo , you are wrong ... i never had one " you pouted with a blush on your face making the girls who were surrounding you smile .

when the classes finished every girl in your class started asking you a question , most of them about your life , but the one you answered her by no was the one who asked you if you had a boyfriend before .

" why (y/n)-chan , you are super cute ~~~you know if i was a boy i would like to quickly date you " the one who asked you winked to you making you blush more and look away puffing your cheek .

" well it's just that my father ... well every boy get closer from me ended up by being in the hospital " you smiled innocently , the girls giggled as they stood up to leave , one of them patted your head and the rest just waved for you .

you giggled to yourself , you can say that you had new friends or something , however when you were about to stand up , you spotted something , a copybook on the boy who was in front of you desk , what was the boy's name ? oh yeah subaru .

you walked to his desk and held the copybook , knowing there wasn't anyone in the school , you quickly putted it on your bag , you are going to give it back to him tomorrow ... and maybe try to know him more .

however , being the last one to leave you said your goodbye to the cleaners and ran out the school back to your home , it was still night , no one was in the street so you decided to take your time to return , you started humming after some moments of walking killing the horrible silence that surrounded you .

you stopped on your way selecting the park's path which was the closet,yes , but it was more peacefull and you liked to walk under the lamps posts's light while looking at the beautiful lake .

when you stepped in your home , you were met with another silence , knowing that your mother won't bother her sleep to see you back from a night school , it's not like she isn't going to see you in the morning , you shook your head at the thoughts while taking off your shoes and slowly and carefully walking up stairs to your room .

as you got there , you threw yourself on your bed not even changing your clothes , you looked through your window , the smile that curved on your lips was as bright as the moon's light that beam on your room , all what it needed right now was the beautiful stars that danced around the moon , but hello we are talking about tokyo , a wish like this will never happen with the street lights everywhere .

your eyes slowly started closing making you plunge into a deep sleep .

" oh , come on sun-chan , five minutes ! " you covered your head with the pillow , your parents were really smart , putting a window without curtains beside your bed was a really big problem in the morning .

however , you threw the pillow away , knowing that is useless to go back to sleep after it ruined , you sighed as you sat up rubbing your eyes and looking around then back to yourself , you still wearing the school's uniform , you sighed fr the second time before jumping from the bed heading to the bathroom , but before it you laughed for moments when you saw how did your hair look .

when you got out from the bathroom you were met with your mother's voice calling for you .

" ( y/n) ! the breakfast ! " she shouted from the kitchen .

" i am coming ! " you said taking off the towel and start wearing your clothes .

" (y/n) ! the breakfast ! " your mother yelled again , sometimes you really think that she has something in her mind .

" i said I'M coming ! " you shouted back wearing your favorite (color) sundress .

" (y/n) the breakfast ! " she shouted for the third time making you squirm in anger and annoyance before running down .

when you entered the kiçtchen , nothing was in the table " mom ... where is the breakfast ? " you asked with nervous smile .

she turned to you with a bright smile " one minute and it will be ready " she said and went back to what she was doing , for you , for times like this you liked just to throw yourself from the roof , but whatever , you had the crazy parents in the world , you wouldn't like to make her angry for sure , so like the good girl you are , you just sat down wating .

" so what happened in your night school ? " your mother asked sitting in the other side of the table , her usually place .

" nothing , everyone was "kind" to me , i don't know for how long before they show their true self , like daddy say " you smiled as you kept eating your breakfast .

" i see , so my darling had friend the first day in school , i am so proud ~~ " she smiled clapping her hands , you narrowed your eyes at her then quickly shook your head . when you finished your breakfast , you stood up and run up to your room , like always , the home work and those stuffs weren't your type , but this made your sweet mother always get angry and make you study .

however , that wasn't problem at all , studying , ha ! "now let's pretend like we are studying ~~ " you smirked clapping your hands , you held your bag and held two books , one of english and the other of math , the worst thing ever that you never tried to learn .

" who the heck made " math " it's so freaking stupid ! dah ! " you sighed as you opened the english book , your favorite subject , you hugged the book dramatically . " hello ma friend ~~ " you said then puted it down and start drawing on it , yup , you never ever liked studying .

whenever your mother came into the room you would stop drawing and act like you are really studying , just that made her say some words about how proud she is and when she leave , you start dancing and drawing again .

now , when you were dancing you suddenly remembered the albino , you grabbed your bag and held his copybook , opening it , you were surprised by how good his writing is , not like yours just pull and put , gah .

you kept thumbing his copybook , when you got bored of looking at the english lessons on his copybook , you turned it to the last paper wishing to find some drawings like the ones on your copybook but rather than that you found some words that confused you .

" filthy ... useless... hated... dirty... sorry mom ... for being such a filthy kid ... " you kept reading the words again and again , now you are not supposed to return this to the albino only , but you have to know more about him ...


	3. 3

" o~ha~yo ! " you entered your class room , there was no one there beside the one who you were looking for , the albino glanced at you then he turned his gaze back out of the window .

you smiled as you walked towards him and sat down on his desk , he was taken back by your reaction , he looked up at you with raised eyebrow . " hello ! sakamaki-san " you smiled brightly as he narrowed his eyes .

" why are you talking to me ? " he asked you , his eyes narrowing . you just smiled as you landed your bag on your lap and took out his copybook .

" you forgot this yesterday ... so i brought it back to you ~ " you said as you handed it to him , he roughly took it then "tsked" at you before he went back to looking out of the window .

however , you didn't move from his desk not only that but you started swinging your legs with a smile on your face , you didn't care how mean he is , you didn't care for not telling you thanks , you had just to know about him , he didn't seem like the always good mood person like you .

" what the hell do you still want " he snapped suddenly , you looked at him and shook your head with a little shrug " nothing..." you answered .

" then move " he ordered , you tilted your head to the side " why would i ? "

" what the hell ?! you are on my desk ! "

" yes i know but... i can't "

" why ?! "

" because i want to stay here ! " you puffed your cheeks what made him twitch his eye .

" are you kidding me ! you don't know who you are dealing with ! move or i am breaking this face of yours ! " he shouted , you raised your finger to your lips confusing him .

" shh...you are making to much noise ... sakamaki-san " you smiled again , he rose his hand about to hit you , he was surprised that you didn't move an inch you just kept smiling like an idiot what in return made his eye twitch even more .

" you little ... " he said then stood up and walked to your desk sitting on it . you blinked at him before hearing the bell's ring as the student started coming with most of them greeting you . and after that the teacher came in and you sat on subaru's desk .

." eh ... did the class finished already ... " you woke up from your sleep , you had the worst subject in the world of humanity , that like i said didn't even try to learn " math " , you always daydreamed in it classes , well when you were in a normal school . but now being in night school ... you know what does this mean .

however , you stretched your arms as you looked behind you ... oh there was no subaru , you looked to the side where a girl was siting , you smiled at her " ne ... do you know where did sakamaki-san go ? "you asked her , she stayed silent for moments .

" don't try to get near him ... because he rejected all the girls that did before " she said like a "bitch" while glaring at you , you rolled your eyes and looked again at her .

" oh please ... i am just"looking"for him so please , do you know where did he go ? if no just let me ask another one " you asked as you stood up , she huffed and looked up " you can find him in the roof ... this is his usual place ... " she said , you smiled and bowed slightly to her .

" well thanks ~" and with that you ran out the class room and upstairs wishing to not being lost again . well when you get up the roof , beside having a pretty view , you saw the albino , he was looking up to the moon while holding something in his hand .

" hey ! sakamaki-san ! " you shouted , his eyes went wider a bit as he turned his head towards you .

" what the hell do you still want from me ?! " he glared at you , you walked closer to him with the same bright smile on your face .

" ne sakamaki-san ! i decided ! i want you to be my friend ! " you said with your hands up in the air , he looked at you for seconds before he answered .

" no "

" oh come on ! "

" i refuse to be a friend with annoying woman "

" hey ! i am not annoying i just want to be your friend ! " you puffed your cheeks .

" it's still no ... now get lost " he said

you rose an eye brow and then you sat down a criss cross way , he looked down at you with his bright red eyes " what do you think you are doing "

" nothing ... if you won't accept me as friend by your own will , i will make you ~" you giggled .

" you are crazy woman ! " he said as he headed to the door , you smirked as you stood up and ran after him .

" wait sakamaki-san ! "

" get lost ! "

" be my friend ! "

" heck ! no ! " he said trying to ignore your whines the rest of the way to the class room . well what you were sure of is that you are making this albino be your friend , you are making sure that you are going to help him , you are making sure that somehow you will make him change this bad mood he is always in .


	4. 4

" pff ! this "sakamaki-san" will never give up ! " you yawned as you lay on your bed , looking up at the ceiling , it's already 5 am and you can't go to sleep , you and after moments from thinking started rolling on your bed , well this always helped relaxing you .

" (Y/N) ! " you heard your mother shouting , you jumped from your bed with wide eyes " mom is awake now ? ..."

" yes ! " you shouted back , your hair jolted up as your body when she opened the door like a monster " there is no coffee ! "

" haa? is that why you were calling me ! what if i was sleeping ! " you pouted .

" i don't care ! go and bring some coffee ~~~ " she said through clenched teeth and her eye started twitching , oh no , this is not the mother you knew , it's her "other side" , she is totally angry right now and you had to do whatever she said , you quickly held a coat and ran out of your house .

.

.

you yawned , holding the stupid coffee on your hand and walking to the stupid cashier , you paid for it and walk out the stupid supermarket .

as you were walking back to your home , humming a song that made you want to sleep in your place , you stopped when you saw someone you knew but you never thought you would find him sleeping in place like this .

your tired eyes blinked a bit as you sat beside the body poking his cheek " shuu ... what are you doing here " you kept poking when he didn't answer .

the male's eyebrows frowned when he knew that you weren't going to give up on annoying him " stop it ... you are annoying " he calmly stated .

" oh ... sorry ... " you said , stopping then start poking again , this time his nose was the victim . however , his rough hand got hold of yours as his eyes slowly opened .

you smiled down at him " hey ! what are you doing here " you asked as he sat up annoyed , he rubbed his hair then looked at you " they left me here , now leave " he said and went back to sleep , you yawned , how you envied him , how you wanted to sleep right now , but you have to take this coffee to your crazy mother .

you again yawned as you stood up " well then , shuu ... i want to see you tomorrow ... i am super tired now " you smiled as you started walking back to your home like a drunk woman .

to think about it , what did shuu mean by "they left me here " you don't remember asking subaru about his relation to shuu ... so they are related somehow aren't they ... but how could you know , you have to ask one of them tomorrow .

however , you entered your home , falling to the ground and quickly drifting into a sleep , hearing your mother's last words " (y/n) ! the coffee ! oh you brought it ! " well at least she is in good mood now ... and she has to take you back to your room .

" sakamaki-san ! " you shouted as you entered the class room , like always , he was the first one to be there , his gaze fell on you , then he looked back to the window trying to ignore you .

you ran to him as you smiled widely " what do you want " he stated .

" i want to ask you something ! " you smiled brightly sitting on his desk a criss cross way , he looked up at you " what the hell is that " his eyebrows frowned .

" what is your relation to shuu-san ! " you tilted your head . " stop shouting , my ears are sensetive and he is a brother ... big brother , now get lost " he calmly said , trying his hard to not break this mouth of yours for shouting too much .

" oh i see ... i thought so ... " you giggled .

" what so funny ? " his red eyes glared at you " oh , nothing just you and him are totally different " you smiled .

" we are not from the same mother " he said " eh ? " was your reponse .

" he has a mother and i have one , beside there is another one , mother of 3 of them "

" 3 of your brothers ! wooow ! i want to meet them ! " you shouted , he smirked before looking back at you " only a crazy woman as you who would want to meet these people " .

" eh ? why are you calling them by "people" it isn't nice , you know , sakamaki-san " you smiled brightly , you heard his "tch" then whatever came from him as a reponse .

" ne ...sakamaki-san can i ask for something else " you asked .

" what the hell is it now ? " he looked out the window .

" can you please smile ... " you asked with tilted head , you saw his eyes getting wider before he looked back at you .

" and why the hell would i smile ! at a creature as annoying as you ! why wouldn't you just get lost and never show me this face of yours again "

" ne , what wrong all what i asked for is a smile , not the big deal " you smiled nervously " not the big deal ! you! you little shit ! " he shouted angrily , you wondered why did he get angry like this all of sudden , you then felt a harsh grip around your arm.

you looked up at subaru who was smirking strangely at you , you gulped when he pulled you closer to his chest .and next you two were no longer in the class .

but in dark place

" s-sakamaki-san " you called softly only to hear dark chuckles .

" afraid now ? didn't i say that i was dangerous ? but you didn't believe ~" a husky voice came from behind you , your head snapped to the back , but you couldn't see anything .

" s-sakamaki-san ! this isn't funny ! let us out of here " you said fearfully . you felt two hands on your shoulders then " it's funny to me ~" he whispered in your ear , only for you to feel a sharp pain on the back of your neck .

" this is your punishment (y/n) "


End file.
